nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kane Nanase
Kane Nanase (...) is another member of the notorious group known as the Nanase Clan, whose name is well known to all criminals in the world, and have caused the most trouble in every prisons they've been to, especially at their current prison, Nanba Prison. Kane, alongside his "twin" Haru Nanase, is known to be an extremely powerful duo when they are near each other, capable of bombing a whole city by just a few flicks of the finger. That is why they're both located in the underground levels of Building 2, held in two separate water tanks to keep them from creating flames. Appearance Kane is a man with a muscular build, standing at 6'1 ft tall and weighed at 80 kg. His hair is styled in a ruffled manner while at the same time being spiked with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. Kane's usual attire is a black, leather jacket with a fur collar; underneath the jacket is a white V-neck shirt that cover hides his muscular frame. He also has on a pair of dark blue, denim jeans; being held up by a simple brown belt, that has a silver chain attached to the belt from his back pocket. Additionally, he has a set of black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. He also wears a silver ring on his finger, a star-shaped necklace that hangs from his neck, and piercing on his left ear. Personality & Traits Background Abilities Fire Manipulation Fire Manipulation (火災操り, Kasai Ayatsuri) is an ability that, as the name suggests, allows the user to create and manipulate the element of fire. Despite how basic the ability truly is it is also the most destructive and difficult to control as fire as a tendency to go out of control. Users are able to create fire through the manipulation of kinetic energy in the ambient air particles to spark these fires, from there the user can grow or extinguish these fires with little to no effort. It is only once they have used these flames to set other objects ablaze that the controlling of this element can become complicated as the flames no longer require the user's own energy to burn, instead, feeding off of whatever object or objects they have come in contact with. This can result in the creation of nearly unstoppable, raging infernos that have the possibility to cause major damage to the environment around it. While these types of situations normally turn people away from the usage of this ability, it can be noted that the complications stated above do not extend to those well versed in the usage of it, advanced users begin able to take control of flames that have found other sources of energy and have grown too strong for weaker fire manipulators to regain control over them to the point of even being able to completely extinguish them with little to no effort. Users also have the ability to create explosions from long distances up to around six to seven hundred feet in a form of spontaneous combustion. Manipulating the kinetic energy of particles in the air, forcing them to heat so quickly that they ignite with enough force to cause massive explosions capable of causing a great deal of damage to anyone standing near the site of the blast. Little more than the size of the explosion and intensity of the heat can be controlled by the user meaning that fires normally break out after the usage of the explosion technique. While some may consider this a good thing, it prevents the usage of it in places where collateral damage must be kept at a minimal. Advanced users can create controlled explosions where the flames only appear for the duration of the explosion before quickly disappearing, causing the same amount of damage while limiting the amount of damage caused to the environment. Though, witnesses have seen scorch marks left as a result of its usage by even some of the most advanced fire magic users meaning that regardless of one's own level of skill, because of the unpredictability of fire, damage to the surrounding area may be unavoidable. Fire manipulation has always been linked to the user's own emotions, anger and willpower can be harnessed by users to increase the power of their flames and the intensity of its heat. Fire manipulators can manipulate their flames in any nearly anyway, allowing them to change its color. The shape and solidarity of a user's flames can also be changed, allowing users to beat and bludgeon opponents with their flames. Flames utilized by fire magic users can also be molded into different shapes and forms, allowing users to create rudimentary shields or weapons. A cutting effect can also be given objects meant to be utilized as swords or other sharp objects, allowing these flames to slash opponents, though, wounds caused this way are normally cauterize instantly meaning opponents cut in this manner will most likely not bleed but instead, simply be burned. Trivia